Dean Enchanted
by MoniNicole94
Summary: Dean goes to a bar, like he always does, but this one is different. For badthingshappenbingo. Hurt!Sam, slight hurt!Dean


**Warnings: Hurt!Sam, slight hurt!dean, enchanted!dean**

Dean wasn't sure when it happened. He had been at the bar, annoyed with Sam, but that was nothing new. He was hustling pool, talking up a cute girl, doing his thing. Hell, a couple drinks in and he even felt brave enough to do some karaoke with said cute girl. He wasn't drunk, but he sure didn't have a care in the world. She didn't want to leave with him, which he didn't really blame her. Sam was back at the motel and he knew that the chances of him kicking his dumb brother out. Instead, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear that he wouldn't remember in the morning.

Damn, that's where it must have went wrong.

"Dude, get up." Sam grumbled at his brother the next day. "It's almost noon."

"Shut up Sam." Dean groaned.

"Where did you even go last night?" Sam asked. "You didn't bring anybody back."

"I went to the bar to get away from your annoying ass." Dean said as casual as asking Sam if he wanted hashbrowns from McDonalds for breakfast. He looked up at Sam, who was sitting on his own bed with his mouth hanging out. "I don't know why I said that." Sam's mouth snapped shut and he marched his way over to the bathroom, loudly slamming the door.

Dean set up, running a hand down his face. Why had he just said that to Sam? Yeah, it was in the back in his mind, but he usually didn't voice things like that unless they were fighting. Which they hadn't been, Sam was just slightly annoying him.

"Sam, come on man. I totally meant it but not in a mean way." Dean said, standing at the bathroom door a few minutes later. "I mean, shit." Sam opened the door, glaring down at his brother.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked. "What happened to you last night?"

"I don't know!" Dean defended, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why do I always have to come up with the answers to our problems?!" Sam raised his hands.

"Calm down man." Sam said softly. "We're going to figure this out."

"Easy for you to say Mr. I Went to College." Dean grumbled. Sam just stared at Dean before shaking his head. He wasn't going to let things get to him. There was something seriously wrong with his brother and he needed to figure this out.

"Okay, where did you go last night?" Sam asked. Dean set there thinking for a moment before he shrugged. He couldn't remember the name of the bar for the life of him. He was sure that it wasn't far from the motel they were staying at, and he knew he would know it if he saw it again, but he couldn't think of the name. Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on." Sam said to Dean. "We're going to try to retrace your steps."

"Oh, okay. Yeah good idea Sammy." Dean said, pulling on his clothes and boots. Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean giving him a compliment. He was expecting whatever was going on with his brother to make him snip at him for taking control or something. Instead, Dean willingly went along with Sam's plan. They headed out to the Impala. Sam drove so Dean could look.

But almost an hour later, Dean still couldn't find the bar.

"Dude, it's hours to the next town." Sam explained to Dean, looking around. "So you couldn't have gone out to another town to go to a bar…"

"Sam, I'm telling the truth. I have no idea where it is. I thought it was around here." Dean groaned. He looked out the window. "Wait! Sam here!" Sam pulled the car to the curb and looked out the window.

"Dean, this place is abandoned." Sam said.

"I swear there was a bar there last night." Dean said, climbing out of the car. Sam followed him, looking at the boarded up windows and dirt all over the building. "Sam, I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were." Sam said.

"There is something here." Dean said, heading towards the door.

"Uh, Dean, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam warned his brother.

"And drinking demon blood wasn't a good idea Sam." Dean snapped at his brother. Sam glared at him.

"Fine. Go ahead." SAm said, waving Dean to go inside the building.

"Sam…" Dean said, realizing what he had said. Sam just walked past him and pushed the door open to the empty building. It was dusty and dirty, nothing like the bar that Dean was sure had been in that spot the night before. "I just don't understand."

"I don't know what to tell you Dean." Sam sighed. "Maybe you were drunk researching or something."

"I'm not you dude." Dean pointed out. "There's got to be something here." But Sam didn't answer him. Instead, Dean was just greeted by a thud. He turned to look to see Sam sprawled out on the ground. Before Dean could say anything, he was laying right there by him.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" A voice asked. Dean groaned at the heavy voice of a man not too far away from him. He pried his eyes open and saw Sam sitting against the wall directly across from him. There was obvious bruising on the side of his head, and Dean was sure he probably had one to match. Sam wasn't looking at Dean though. He was looking at a couple who was arguing in the middle of the room.

"It's not my fault that things didn't go as plan." The woman hissed. "We're low on Alethia's powers. I couldn't OD him on truth. You know that." Dean made a noise then, directing their attention to him.

"Oh, you're both awake. Good." The woman said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Wow, he jumps right to the point." The man laughed. "I will enjoy devouring his soul."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. The woman walked over to Sam, heels clanging on the cement floor. She crouched in front of Sam.

"Your soul is seasoned with some many wonderful smelling things." She said with a smile. "And we each are going to eat one." She caressed Sam's face. "My name is Apate, and this is Dolos."

"Yeah and I don't really care." Dean remarked. Dolos looked back at Apate, who stood from where she was.

"I thought you didn't overdose him." Dolos said. Sam sighed.

"No, that's just him." Sam remarked.

"So, let me guess, you're going to kill us and eat our souls?" Dean asked. Apate and Dolos looked at each other before they started to laugh. "What?"

"We can't eat your souls if we kill you." She said. "They'll be tarnished and are almost like poison then. But if you kill each other or yourselves, well, that's another story." She turned from Sam and walked over to Dean, taking a vial with her that was sitting on the table that her and Dolos had been arguing by. "We don't have much of this left, but after getting a reading on both of you, I doubt that we'll be hungry for awhile." Dolos grabbed Dean's mouth and forced it open, allowing for Apate to pour the liquid in him.

"Hey!" Sam screamed. Dolos snapped his fingers, silencing him.

"Doesn't that just taste amazing?" Apate laughed when Dean had swallowed everything. Dean wanted to come up with some witty remark, but instead:

"Honestly, it kinda tasted like apples." He said. Sam stared at Dean. "I don't know why I said that."

"Because you have a whole bunch of truth running through your system, thanks to a gift from a very darling goddess." Apate laughed. "Now, Dean, isn't there something that you want to say to Sam?" She asked. "Something you've been holding in all these years?" Dean's eyes widened and he tried to keep his mouth shut. "Come on Dean."

"I...I love you Sam, I do. You're my brother and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you," He closed his eyes so he wasn't looking at Sam. "But sometimes I...I wish I would've listened to dad all those years ago and...and killed you while I had the chance."

"Ouch." Dolos remarked. Apate looked over at Sam to see him staring at Dean.

"Well Sam, maybe it's time you take it out on him." Apate said, releasing the hold she had on Sam. "I'm sure you know how to use this." She slid Ruby's knife to him. "Wouldn't that be fitting to use on him?" Sam picked it up and looked at Dean. "Go on Sam. He wants to kill you. So you should kill him." Sam walked towards Dean.

"Are you telling the truth?" Sam asked, his voice more of a low whisper. Dean nodded after a moment.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean said. Sam bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He raised the knife then spun around, stabbing Apate in the chest, making her scream in pain as the metal of the blade of the Kurds burned her skin and killed her from the inside out. Killing her released Dean, and he was able to tackle Dolos while Sam stabbed him. He laid on the ground by his fallen lover.

"Damn, that was fun." Dean laughed, kicking at Dolos. "And I don't feel like I need to tell the truth anymore." He looked up at Sam, but his smile started to fade as he saw the look on Sam's face. "Sammy…"

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam mumbled. He looked at the knife in his hand before he tossed it to the ground and walked out of the building, leaving Dean behind.

End


End file.
